


Sorrow at Sunrise

by Mod Piss Ninja (Ninjaghoes)



Series: Garmacest Week [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Garmacest Week, Garmacest Week: Day Two, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, garmacest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaghoes/pseuds/Mod%20Piss%20Ninja
Summary: There's never a right way to ask your own father on a date.





	Sorrow at Sunrise

He can feel the butterflies in his stomach multiply as he approaches his father’s room. The nerves swell in his chest and he feels as though he might be sick, but he reaches for the door anyways. With nervous fingers, he slides it open quietly.

“Lloyd?” Garmadon is awake at his desk, and he knew he would be. Lloyd can see his mother’s form underneath the covers of the bed, and he feels himself shrink away. He shouldn’t be here. 

“Lloyd, are you alright?” Garmadon asks again, his voice hushed though laced with concern. He can see his son’s nervous expression and flitting gaze and so, shifts uncomfortably himself. He knows what this is about. 

Lloyd opens his mouth to speak and his jaw stutters for a moment in silence as if he can’t get the words out. He looks around the room to avert his gaze, shuffling, and licks his lips in nervousness. 

“I- would you- will you…” He starts quietly, his cheeks flushing hot. “Will you go on a date with me?” 

Garmadon’s eyes widen and he pauses. 

“I…” He doesn’t often find himself speechless, but there are no right words when your own child suggests… something like that. Though at a loss for words, the question itself is not unexpected.

They had been dancing around the issue of intimacy for months before, sharing lingering gazes and too-long embraces. With a subtlety of romance that had grown and grown, while they both despaired in secrecy for their longing, over time the lines became blurred. In the dead of night, both acutely aware of the other and the terror of their emotions, they had been drawn together. Lloyd had emerged from his father’s bedroom, ashamed and confused, and Garmadon was left much the same. 

They never talked about it afterwards, in fact they hardly talked at all anymore. Regardless, Lloyd can’t stop thinking about the one night he spent with his father in a fitful act of passion. While he knows it’s not right, his infatuation with his father only seemed to grow by the day until he couldn’t even look at him without having to avert his gaze. He knows his father has been dealing with a similar strife because he can still catch the way his eyes linger, in remorse perhaps, but they linger still. And he feels the way Garmadon’s hands brush over his skin as they pass, unable to speak but still craving just a touch. 

“...Dad?” Lloyd worries his lower lip between his teeth and he knows this is a bad idea but he can’t stand the silence between them any longer. 

Garmadon clears his throat and looks back to Misako, still asleep. He feels a pang of guilt and he watches her chest rise and fall for a moment before looking back to Lloyd, standing at the doorway in a mess of fidgeting nervousness. With an almost defeated sigh, Garmadon allows his eyes to slip shut.

“Would you like to go now?” He asks, because there is simply nothing else he can say. Lloyd snaps his gaze up, his eyes widening with a sort of hopeful elation.

“Right now, if that’s okay? I know it’s early but I didn’t want to…” He gestures to his mother hesitently, and Garmadon nods. 

“I understand.” His tone is too serious, and Lloyd hopes this isn’t a mistake. He’s too happy to see his father agree to such a ludicrous suggestion that he can’t help but lunge from the doorframe he’d been planted at and wrap his arms around his father in a tight embrace. This is how it was supposed to be between them, not avoiding one another in uncomfortable silence. 

Garmadon stills for a moment, his hands hanging in the air as if unsure what to do with them. Tentatively, he wraps his arms around his son for the first time in a very long time, and it feels right. He exhales, and it feels like letting out all of the uncertainty and remorse in a single drawn breath. 

“I thought we could watch the sunrise together.” Lloyd murmurs into his father’s robes, and his voice drips with so much happiness that it sounds like he might cry. Garmadon rubs his palm fondly over the small of Lloyd’s back, a content smile settling upon his lips. 

It isn’t long before Lloyd drags his father by the sleeve of his robes into the thick wood behind the monastery. Out of sight, presumably. The morning air is frigid and dewy, but Lloyd doesn’t seem very bothered by the fog as he leads Garmadon into a mossy alcove, blankets and pillows spread underneath a canopy of hanging willow pines. Flower petals, shriveled from the damp air, are scattered around the blankets and brush with care. 

At such an hour, there is no other creature stirring. They can hear one another’s breath so clearly as they settle into the plush sheets, a heavy air of silence resting over them. Wordlessly, Lloyd pulls a woven basket from the brush. 

“When did you set this up?” Garmadon breaks the silence, unsure. Lloyd’s expression is troubled, but he smiles. 

“I don’t really… well. I don’t usually sleep very well.” He says, and his fingers pause as he digs through the basket. He doesn’t look at his father. “I’m sorry for making you come out here with me, but I was just hoping…” 

Garmadon can see the sadness in his son’s eyes, and his heart melts. “There is no place I would rather be, my son. We are unfortunate and we are cursed, and I blame myself for that. I shouldn’t have let what transpired between us happen. I’m sorry my son, I am careless.” He places a hand over Lloyd’s shoulder in hopes of comforting, but Lloyd just closes his eyes and smiles. He brings his own hand to Garmadon’s and twines their fingers. 

“I just don’t want you to hate me.” He says. Garmadon looks at him, taken aback. 

“I could never hate you, my son. If anything I am at fault for our… for this. There is no other I can love more than I do you, Lloyd. I cannot deny that any longer.” 

Lloyd looks up then with a bright and genuine sunshine smile. His cheeks are flushed, but the sincerity behind his smile makes Garmadon’s heart stammer. 

“Even though you might not think so, I’m really happy to love you the way I do, Dad.” 

Lloyd pulls his fingers away and goes back to the basket, setting out some pastries and lukewarm coffee. Once the basket is empty, Lloyd seems to hesitate. Chewing his lip once again, a habit of nervousness it seems, he shuffles closer to his father until their shoulders touch. He hooks an arm through Garmadon’s and tentatively rests his head on his shoulder. Lloyd doesn’t say a word, but there’s a certain remaining tension in the air still.

“I do love you, Dad.” He murmurs, and Garmadon can’t help but smile down at his son. Before he can say anything, Lloyd stills. 

“I’m- is it weird to call you that?” He looks up, and his expression is unsure. 

“Is it weird to call me what? Dad?” Garmadon asks with a chuckle. Lloyd doesn’t find it as funny though, he just shrinks into the mound of pillows with a nod. 

“I mean, is it weird to call you Dad when we’re, when we did, you know.” He stutters, his cheeks reddening in his fluster. 

Garmadon lets out a full laugh. “No, Son. No matter what, I am your father and it is not ‘weird’ to call me dad.” 

Lloyd nods. “You’re right… this wasn’t a good idea was it?” 

“What do you mean?” Garmadon smiles, content. Lloyd motions to them both.

“I’m making this, well, more awkward than it has to be. I want to be with you, but it’s still…” He trails off. Garmadon only looks at him, rosy cheeked and embarrassed. He’s distraught, and while Garmadon knows it’s wrong to indulge in such desires, his son is just so undeniably adorable when he’s flustered and unsure. He wants nothing more than to wrap Lloyd in his arms and tell him just how fantastic he’s doing, how lovely he is.

As the sun begins to peek over the mountain range, Lloyd looks up to his father, who seems to be staring off at him in a daze. 

“...Can I kiss you?” He asks, and Garmadon blinks. Lloyd quickly brushes it aside and waves his free hand. “I-I’m sorry it’s so sudden, I shouldn’t have asked that.” Lloyd stammers, averting his gaze. Garmadon’s chest fills with a certain warmth and he exhales, a smile on his lips.

“You are so very perfect.” He brings a hand to cup his son’s cheek, a gentle guidance. Lloyd’s eyes seem to gimmer in awe as Garmadon draws him closer, slipping shut as they come together and their lips connect. Lloyd inhales sharply but closes his eyes in bliss, absolutely brimming with love and affection.

They kiss to the backdrop of a sunrise, a perfect silhouette. While they each suffer their own moral uncertainty, for now there is no place they would rather be than in the arms of the other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This one was a little late, and the next two might be as well because of work. I'm glad to see everyone is having fun with Garmacest week so far!!!


End file.
